The Truth In Our Stars
by ktayyyyyyy
Summary: Oneshot, set in series 3 episode 20 when Stuart and Rachel are caught in the rubble.


Pieces of platform, ceiling airoboard fell, ripping a place of education,  
a place where friendships were formed, relationships developed,  
a deep mix of orange red and yellow blaze ripped throughout the school  
Two bodies lay parllell one a young woman her hair spread her clothes  
covered in the rubbles debrey a man lay beside her, it seems he had obviously  
taken the brunt of the rubble.  
Stuart opened his eyes  
Stuart: Rachel, Rachel  
Rachel let tears fall down her cheek  
Stuart: Im sorry Rachel,  
Rachel sniffed  
Stuart: you must understand,  
Rachel: what is there to understand Stuart you have ruined my career,  
nobody is going to hire me (moves abit causing her pain) owww  
Stuart: Rachel are you okay  
Rachel (crying): leave me alone Stuart  
Stuart holds out his hand which she accepts cautiously and he  
pulls her gently into him  
They lay there his hand protecting her for seemed like hours  
but in reality was a couple of minutes  
Stuart: I love You  
Rachels breathe catches in the back of her throat  
Rachel: what..what  
Stuart: I love you...i have loved you ever since i met you, your kindness,  
the way you care about everyone, how you protected your school,  
how you didnt hate me even though i have ruined everything you  
have worked for i did it all because I Love You.  
Rachel: Stuart  
Stuart: i know you will never feel the same way, i dont blame you,  
Rachel and stuart stayed quiet, not feeling awkward just happy,  
satisfied even though they were in a burning building.  
Stuart: When i was a kid i used to be obsessed with stars,  
Rachel giggles,  
Stuart (laughs): whats so funny  
Rachel: i just had you to be a stud  
Stuart laughs  
Stuart: nah stars were my thing,they just lay there  
Rachel:Don't judge  
Stuart:my gran she used to show me the stars  
and tell me about her childhood, about meeting my granfather, about  
having kids...i couldnt wait to grow up have all that, she told me when i  
found the perfect girl that i would get this feeling inside  
i never understood until i met you,  
Rachel smiles at him  
Rachel: i..i dont know what to say stuart  
Stuart: dont say anything just that smile makes my day...Eddies a lucky  
guy  
Rachel looks at him quizzely  
Stuart: dont deny it i know you love him and he definatly loves you  
Rachel: i dont know  
Stuart: Rachel, your beautiful, young, smart, funny  
Rachel blushes  
Stuart moves his leg trying to stand up Rachel trys but her leg has  
been crushed too much, Stuart lifts her up  
Rachel: Stuart what are you doing  
Stuart: Rachel live your life, go be with eddie, be happy,  
just promise me something..promise me everytime you look at  
the stars you will think of me.  
Rachel: i Promise  
Stuart: Rach just remember by looking at the stars you can be anything you  
want to be.  
Stuart kicked the door open, The crowed gasp, Stuart walks out  
Rachel in his arms  
Eddie runs towards them  
Eddie: Rach, Rach  
Stuart winks at Rachel handed her over to the fireman  
Stuart walks off  
Parmedic: sir we need to check you out  
Stuart: im fine just save her  
Stuart walks back in to the burning building,  
Stuart: goodbye my love, my dear Rachel

2 Years later  
Rachel and Eddie are walking through a graveyard a little boy on Eddies  
shoulders, they stop at a grave  
Stuart Hordely  
1973-2007  
Rachel lays a bunch of flowers down  
Rachel: sleep tight Stuart  
Little boy: Mommy look a star in the sky  
Rachel: yes my little man, by looking at that star you can be anything  
Little boy: even an superhero  
Rachel giggles  
Rachel: even a superhero  
"I love the stars.  
Because they can't say anything.  
I love the stars.  
Because they do not judge anyone."  
Eddie put his hand around her  
Eddie: now Mrs. Lawson what do you say to a take away and a movie  
Rachel: i would love that (rubbing her rounded bump)  
Eddie: come on staurt lets go  
Stuart: im coming daddy.  
The Three soon to be four walked off knowing that the stars were watching


End file.
